


Stalker [Podfic]

by Ravin



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Dark Will Graham, Hannibal Lecter is a Cannibal, Hannibal is stalking Will, Killer Will Graham, M/M, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Puppies, Stalking, Will is in to it, hybristophillia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-25 19:23:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18581002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravin/pseuds/Ravin
Summary: Author summary: Will begins finding flowers in the strangest of places and quickly realizes he has a stalker, though he cannot help but be intrigued when his stalker is none other than the Chesapeake Ripper.Warning for stalking and romanticizing stalking, and puppies.





	Stalker [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Stalker](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6881602) by [slashyrogue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/slashyrogue/pseuds/slashyrogue). 



> Many thanks to SlashyRogue for allowing me to podfic their work.
> 
> This fic has been recorded for Podfic Bingo 2019 for the squares: "read with breaths" and "incorporate sound effects." Also for the April theme challenge: flowers.

Stream or download _Stalker_ from Google Drive [here](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1-vX_hSyh6M2frOjlVMzGeKvUyL8WpVtV/view?usp=sharing).  
Run time: 30:45

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for listening!


End file.
